


The Best Day Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Taking It Slow: Danny & Adam Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny had the best day ever, That is thanks to Adam, What happens?, Stay Tuned, & Find Out!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with compliments!!!!*





	The Best Day Ever:

*Summary: Danny had the best day ever, That is thanks to Adam, What happens?, Stay Tuned, & Find Out!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was stressed, & not be able to relax, His lover, Adam Noshimuri, decided to help him out. Cause he knew that the blond would be putty in his hands. He went to work on his plans, so Danny would be happy.

 

“Hey, Babe, How are you doing ?”, The Former Business Executive asked, as he greeted him with a kiss, & served him his dinner, & served himself, After they did cleanup, They went into the living room, where they relaxed.

 

“It has been a pretty bad one, I am just glad to be home....Oh, That feels so good”, He said moaning out, as his lover was massaging his shoulders. The Blond was feeling relaxed more than ever, & he was content.

 

They went to bed after making out for a bit, Danny entered a peaceful slumber, which relieved the handsome man. The Former Crime Boss decided to make a nice day for his mouthy detective, the very next day. He knew that he wanted it to be just the two of them, & not anyone else.

 

The Next Morning, Adam & Danny had the day off, The Handsome Asian Man was taking him to the beach, & the blond just smiled, & they went surfing for awhile, “Thank you for this, This has been the best day ever”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a big smile on his face.

 

“Anything for you, Love”, as they were drying off, They snuck kisses in between, & they hurried home, & changed for their date night.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
